Josh Groban
Joshua Winslow Groban, connu sous le nom de Josh Groban, est un auteur-compositeur-interprète américain né le 27 février 1981 à Los Angeles. Il est connu pour sa voix mûre et très modulable de baryton. Son style musical varie entre la pop et la musique classique. Biographie à venir... Vie personnelle De 2003 à 2006, il sortait avec l'actrice January Jones (Mad Men, X-Men le commencement final). Anecdotes *Il a participé à l'oeuvre caricative We Are The World en aide à Haïti. *Sa chanson "You Raise Me Up" a été utilisée dans la série musicale Glee, il a d'ailleurs participé dans plusieurs épisodes de Glee . *Il joue du piano, de la batterie et de la flûte. *Il a fait deux apparitions dans Ally Mc Beal dans le 4x23 et 5x07 en jouant le personnage de Malcom Wyatt où il interprète deux chansons : " You're still you" et " To where you are". Discographie 'Josh Groban (2001)' right|200pxCe disque a été certifié disque d'or et disque de platine. #Alla Luce del Sole #Gira con Me #You're Still You #Cinema Paradiso (Se) #To Where You Are #Aléjate (Just Walk Away) #Canto Alla Vita (feat. The Corrs) #Let Me Fall (From Cirque du Soleil's Quidam) #Vincent (Starry, Starry Night) #Un Amore per Sempre #Home to Stay #Jesus, Joy of Man's Desiring" (feat. Lili Haydn) #The Prayer (feat. Charlotte Church) 'Closer (2003)' right|200pxCe disque a été certifié disque d'or, disque de platine et double disque de platine. #Oceano #My Confession #Mi Mancherai (Il Postino) (feat. Joshua Bell) #Si Volvieras a Mi #When You Say You Love Me #Per Te #All'improvviso Amore #Broken Vow #Caruso #Remember When It Rained #Hymne à l'amour #You Raise Me Up #Never Let Go" (feat. Deep Forest) 'Awake (2006)' right|200px #Mai #You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) #Un Día Llegará #February Song #L'ultima Notte #So She Dances #In Her Eyes #Solo por ti #Now or Never #Un Giorno per Noi #Lullaby (feat. Ladysmith Black Mambazo) #Weeping (feat. Ladysmith Black Mambazo and Vusi Mahlasela) #Machine (feat. Herbie Hancock) 'Noël (2007)' right|200px #Silent Night #Little Drummer Boy (feat. Guitaristes Andy McKee & Gigi Hadid) #I'll Be Home for Christmas with Messages from real soldiers and voice by Gigi Hadid #Ave Maria #Angels We Have Heard on High (feat. Brian McKnight) #Thankful #The Christmas Song #What Child Is This? #The First Noël (feat. Faith Hill) #Petit Papa Noël #It Came Upon a Midnight Clear #Panis Angelicus #O Come All Ye Faithful (feat. Mormon Tabernacle Choir) 'Illuminations (2010)' right|200px #The Wandering Kind (Prelude) #Bells of New York City #Galileo (Someone Like You) #L'Ora Dell'Addio #Hidden Away #Au Jardin des Sans-Pourquoi" (The Garden Without "Whys") #Higher Window #If I Walk Away #Love Only Knows #Você Existe Em Mim #War at Home #London Hymn #Straight to You 'All That Echoes (2013)' right|200pxSortie le 5 février 2013. #Brave #False Alarms #Falling Slowly #She Moved Through the Fair #Below the Line #E ti prometterò (feat. Laura Pausini) #The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress #Un alma más (feat. Arturo Sandoval) #Happy in My Heartache #Hollow Talk #Sincera #I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever) Récompenses *Grammy Awards 2006 : Meilleure chanson écrite pour un film ou un téléfilm Galerie Clips à venir... Tapis rouge à venir... Photoshoot Groban.jpg Groban 2.jpg Groban 3.jpg Vidéos Clips Closer thumb|left|270px|You Raise Me Up Awake thumb|left|270px|You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) thumb|right|270 px|February Song Illuminations thumb|left|270 px|If I Walk Away thumb|right|270 px|Higher Window thumb|left|270 px|Hidden Away All That Echoes thumb|left|270 px|I Believe (When I Fall In Love It Will Be Forever) thumb|right|270 px|Brave Autres thumb|left|270px|Remember (BO de Troie)thumb|right|270px|We Are The World (25 For Haiti) Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|The Prayer (ft. Céline Dion)thumb|right|270px|For Always, For Ever (ft. Lara Fabian - BO de A.I. Intelligence artificielle)thumb|left|270px|There for me (ft. Sara Brightman)thumb|right|270px|My December (reprise de Linkin Park)thumb|left|270px|Believe (ft. Beyoncé) aux Oscars 2004 thumb|right|270 px|" You raise me up" (Superbowl 2004 en hommage aux victimes de la NASA) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicien